


Objetivos de Piratas

by DK_Alves



Category: South Park
Genre: Alternate Universe - Pirate, Aprendi Algo Hoje 2, Clybe - Freeform, Dah2, F/M, Menção Boku no Hero, South Park: Phone Destroyer AU
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-12
Updated: 2019-05-12
Packaged: 2020-03-01 07:32:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 14,203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18795811
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DK_Alves/pseuds/DK_Alves
Summary: Clyde é um ladrão de meia tigela, um dos piores da cidade, que se tornou um pirata para resgatar sua amada, no entanto, a aventura que ele se envolve acaba trazendo um grande aprendizado para ele, como sua nova tripulação, e acima de tudo, sobre Bebe Stevens, a mulher mais linda e forte que ele já conheceu em toda sua vida.FANFIC CAMPEÃO DO DAH2Betada por:ClotsQueen (clotpolemerlin)<3|| Desafio Aprendi Algo Hoje - DAH2 || Clybe || Piratas AU || Phone Destroyer || Episódio South Park ||





	Objetivos de Piratas

**Author's Note:**

> Oiiii!! 
> 
> Tudo bem com vocês?? 
> 
> Bom, hoje eu trago uma fanfic de desafio "Aprendi Algo Hoje" da segunda edição, criado pela [ ClotsQueen (clotpolemerlin)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/clotpolemerlin) e [ Twecker](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Twecker), onde nossos temas eram sobre um AU do fandom e eu escolhi o dos piratas, uma mistura do Phone Destroyer com um pouco do show, no episódio 7 da temporada 13 que se chama "Barba Gorda". 
> 
> Enfim, essa fic ficou grandinha hehehe. Espero que não se desanimem com isso. 
> 
> Bom, vamos logo a leitura. Se divirtam!

— Vamos, ô seus bundas moles! — Gritou o Capitão do convés superior, olhando diretamente para seus marujos.

Todos responderam em coro "Sim, senhor Capitão!" e seguiram para seus afazeres antes do Capitão do navio adentrar sua cabine no mesmo andar em que estava.

Clyde suspirou derrotado, imaginando em que tipo de tripulação fora se meter. E o pior de tudo era que o pessoal não era nem os melhores, mais experientes ou algo assim, na verdade, estavam muito longe disso.

 

A tripulação que Clyde fazia parte fora montada às pressas na noite anterior, sobre o cais. Um homem alto e cheio, com a camisa suja esticada em sua barriga — fazendo os botões dela quase saltarem nos olhos de alguém —, de tapa-olho, um chapéu tricórnio e um gancho em uma de suas mãos, estava conversando com algumas pessoas, chamando baderneiros, fugitivos ou rebeldes para sua expedição em busca de um tesouro. Ele se autodenominava Capitão de um navio, que sequer estava atracado por ali, jurando ser um dos melhores, tanto que nem mesmo o temido _"Kacchan"_ poderia pará-lo ou destruí-lo.

Bem, lógico que alguns desses homens em que o gordo parava zombavam dele por não ter nem mesmo marujos em sua viagem, no entanto, o homem sequer se importava com aquilo, apenas repetia que todos se arrependeriam de suas palavras.

Contudo, até mesmo Donovan concordava com os outros, o homem gordo nem mesmo transpirava confiança e esperteza. Mesmo assim, Clyde acabara sendo convencido a entrar na tripulação do homem.

 

E ele percebeu que fora idiota o bastante para isso.

 

O homem se apresentou como Barba Gorda, — que nem mesmo possuía uma barba — e lhe ofereceu as mesmas coisas que prometeu aos outros: Uma ótima condição de vida após encontrarem o _tesouro_ ; um local aconchegante no navio; belas moças e bebidas à vontade.

Bom, isso realmente era muito interessante para qualquer ser do sexo masculino daquela área, ainda mais que todos eles ali — exceto por Clyde que já deixara disso — visitavam o prostíbulo na outra ponta do cais, próximo ao pé do morro, um pouco afastado de tudo. E não só as mulheres, mas todo o dinheiro para gastarem no que quisessem.

Donovan negou, mesmo sendo uma tentação enorme, porém seu coração já havia sido arrebatado por uma bela dama que conhecera em um dos bares, próximo a taverna dos piratas, uns dias atrás. Que era o motivo de estar nessa viagem com um Capitão que sequer respeitava a conduta pirata.

Dois dias atrás, conforme caminhava pela praça da cidade, observando sua próxima vítima, alguns senhores comentavam sobre um boato que ouviram de uns pescadores. A Capitã da tripulação _Children of the Sea_ fora capturada pelo temido grupo _The Sanguine Buccaneers_ , liderado pelo Capitão Kacchan, o pirata que acabava com qualquer um que se envolvesse em seu caminho.

Donovan sabia bem quem era a tal pirata capturada, afinal, fora naquela tripulação que o moreno encontrara a moça mais bela de todo mundo.

Wendy Testaburguer era conhecida como a única mulher pirata dos Sete Mares que ajudava outros piratas e ainda os pescadores, quando estes eram atingidos por uma tempestade no meio do oceano ou de um ataque com alguma criatura do mar, isso quando eles sobreviviam. Era praticamente uma boa samaritana aos olhos de algumas pessoas, porém, como era uma pirata, a Marinha estava sempre a sua procura, dividindo a opinião dos cidadãos e, principalmente, dos pescadores.

Essa tripulação era conhecida por seus trajes que lembravam os mosqueteiros do Rei Aoyama, no entanto, ao invés do manto púrpura chamativo — cor oficial do Reino Reino —, eles possuíam capas longas e de outras cores, mas mantendo seus chapéus mosqueteiros com uma pena longa. Até mesmo suas armas eram parecidas com as dos soldados reais, tanto que a semelhança na vestimenta causava fuxicos sobre uma possível teoria de que aquela tripulação inteira fosse de mosqueteiros antigamente e decidiram seguir uma vida diferente.

Pelo menos era o que Donovan ouvia no meio das conversas entre os cidadãos.

Clyde gostava dessa versão da história, ainda mais que ele odiava o governo e todas as regras que os cidadãos deveriam seguir. Até mesmo os piratas tinham condutas e leis muito mais justas que o Reino.  

Era o que diziam nas tavernas.

A notícia da captura da Capitã Testaburguer por outro pirata repercutiu de maneira rápida e, claro que Donovan sentiu-se apreensivo, afinal, a bucaneira loira dos cabelos cacheados era a contramestre do navio, e o grande amor da sua vida.

Um sentimento completamente exagerado.

O moreno a vira apenas uma vez, enquanto Bebe Stevens — nome que descobriu através de seus amigos dos bares — saía de um dos estabelecimentos do cais acompanhada de Wendy e mais algumas pessoas, dois rapazes e uma outra mulher, dos cabelos vermelhos reluzentes. Eles seguiam para o fundo do porto, onde um navio podia ser visto, conversando animadamente sobre alguma coisa que todos fizeram em alguma viagem.

O coração de Clyde disparou naquela hora e o encanto da primeira vista praticamente se tornou uma paixão — se podemos chamar assim —. E óbvio, como um adorador de mulheres nato, Donovan não pôde deixar de tentar cortejar a bela dama, ou melhor, a bela pirata que acabara de encontrar no caminho.

Ele sabia que deveria usar táticas diferentes com ela, ainda mais sendo diferente das garotas cheias de frescuras que encontrava pela cidade, segredando com alguma companheira sobre um rapaz bonito que acabara de passar na frente delas. Ele deveria ser direto, porém, ainda tratá-la com respeito. Afinal, ela era um pirata!

          Mesmo que fossem considerados uma tripulação que ajudasse os outros, ainda podiam ser maus quando quisessem e Clyde não queria isso, não queria ser inimigo daquele grupo que praticamente era esperto o bastante para escapar das investidas do Capitão Kacchan e ainda voltarem vivos do encontro com a tripulação de _Eraser_ em seu holandês assustador.

Sim, eles realmente escaparam com vida desses dois encontros, o que chocava muita gente na cidade.

          Contudo, sua chance — de cortejar a mulher — não dera certo, pois os senhores da lei o encontraram naquele local e o levaram direto para a prisão, no qual ele ficou apenas algumas horas. Assim que voltou ao cais onde encontrara o grupo pirata, o navio havia partido.

Donovan era um ladrão da mais baixa categoria e era sempre capturado pelos oficiais da lei, mas, como seus crimes eram leves e em sua maioria nunca estava com os objetos roubados, o moreno era solto. No entanto, seu nome estava na lista em posse dos policiais mais de cinquenta vezes. E claro, para provar como o rapaz não era tão esperto, ele ainda se perguntava os motivos de sempre ser pego.

O moreno fazia seus roubos à luz do dia, sem máscara ou qualquer coisa que escondesse sua identidade e quando as vítimas se recusassem a lhe dar o que pedia, Clyde metia-lhe um ponta pé na perna e pegava os objetos, ou não, e saía correndo enquanto o assaltado, ou quase, gritava "Ladrão!" para qualquer um ouvir. Além do mais, o jovem sempre corria até o cais para se esconder, local que todos os oficiais procuravam logo que perdiam o ladrão de vista.

Ele se escondia no mesmo bar, no mesmo esconderijo...

Uns dias depois ele não tivera a oportunidade de ver “a contramestre mais linda de todos os piratas dos Setes Mares” — como a chamava em seus pensamentos —, veio a notícia da captura, e com isso a intromissão da Marinha, para que encontrassem ambas as tripulações, de Wendy e Kacchan, para as devidas punições.

Certamente as penalidades seriam das mais severas, principalmente sob as ordens do comandante Todoroki e seu subcomandante Kyle Broflovski, os melhores e perfeitinhos, capatazes do Rei.

Clyde não sabia como reagir assim que ouvira tudo aquilo, afinal, o que um ladrão como ele poderia fazer? Ele sequer viajara pelo mar, apenas ouvia as histórias de uns amigos piratas — que nem eram tão espertos e confiáveis — quando se sentava para beber no estabelecimento que caía aos pedaços.

Ele sabia dos códigos piratas e seus castigos; como funcionava um barco ou navio; os tipos de perigo ao se viajar no mar; os grupos de piratas ainda existentes no oceano e as punições se um dia fossem pegos por qualquer oficial dos reinos, além das doenças e mortes súbitas que acometiam os viajantes.

Era uma história que o arrepiava demais, ainda mais com a possibilidade de morrer subitamente, sem auxílio, e ainda ser jogado aos tubarões... ou pior, pelas criaturas marinhas. E se ele encontrasse um _Craken_?

Donovan com certeza choraria demais, criaturas marinhas eram o maior terror dos piratas.

          Contudo, assim que se deparou com Barba Gorda dois dias atrás, com um de seus planos de encontrar o Capitão Kacchan e roubar seu Galeão, Donovan nem pensou duas vezes, aceitou na hora, pois ele estaria no mesmo local que sua amada, e então poderia dizer o quanto estava apaixonado por ela. Mas claro, antes de qualquer coisa, Barba Gorda ainda precisava de mais alguns marujos, e poderia encontrar pessoas interessantes nos outros estabelecimentos da área.

          O primeiro que encontraram fora um assassino de aluguel, um rapaz muito jovem — que causara espanto em Donovan —, brincava com sua adaga enquanto se escorava em uma parede perto de um outro bar, local conhecido por ser visitado pelos mais “barras pesadas” daquela região. O garoto, que se apresentara como Ike, aceitou o convite imediatamente, contando que seria uma fuga em um bom momento, já que sua cabeça estava sendo caçada pelo oficial Tucker, o pesadelo de Clyde.

          Craig Tucker era o melhor oficial de terra firme que o Rei tinha naquela cidade. Sua mente lógica e seus olhos analíticos eram capazes de perceber detalhes que muita gente deixava passar, por isso o moreno era conhecido como um ótimo detetive, capaz de entender perfeitamente a mente, desde um assassino dos mais espertos, até um ladrão de meia tigela como Clyde. Compreensivelmente, fora Craig quem descobrira os locais que Donovan se escondia. O ladrão não sabia como, mas Tucker parecia adivinhar os dias em que Donovan agiria, pois assim que encontrava uma vítima, Craig aparecia minutos depois, impedindo os seus planos.

          Ah... Como ele odiava Craig Tucker, pois não era só isso, o rapaz ainda fazia questão de provocá-lo quando o prendia, o deixando na pior cela, com ratos e baratas, até que o líder de Craig liberasse o ladrão.

          Por isso, mesmo com receio de Ike, Donovan simpatizou um pouco com o garoto.

          Assim que Ike aceitou, o trio entrou em um estabelecimento que vendia tralhas de diversos tipos para compradores exóticos e bregas.

          — Que lugar de merda. — Resmungou Barba Gorda.

          Donovan não achava tão ruim assim, era na verdade interessante demais pois eram apetrechos que sequer vira pelo restante da cidade. Nem mesmo os guardas reais usavam aquilo.

Capacetes lisos e brancos, pistolas de aparências diferentes, um objeto que lembrava uma luneta, uma bola de metal esquisita e outras coisas que Clyde não conseguia descrever.

          Ike não demonstrava interesse naquilo, na verdade ele nem prestava atenção onde era levado, apenas avaliava sua adaga, como se procurasse defeitos. Barba Gorda se limitava a reclamar com palavrões sobre o local, no entanto, logo parou assim que o provável dono do local surgiu, um homem que tinha os olhos levemente puxados, de cabelos negros e liso, sem antes soltar uma observação sobre o jovem.

          — Puta merda... Tinha que ser asiático! Esses caras acham que vão dominar o mundo. — Barba Gorda aproximou-se do balcão onde o “asiático” estava e começou a sua proposta.

          Clyde não prestou atenção na conversa, continuou vasculhando o local em que estavam, observando cada objeto peculiar que aparecia em sua frente, enquanto Ike se escorava em uma das paredes e observava a loja com desinteresse.

          Poucos minutos se seguiram até Barba Gorda, noticiando que o rapaz asiático se juntaria a eles na viagem, todavia, precisaria de um tempo para arrumar suas coisas. Por isso, aproveitando esse intervalo, Barba Gorda foi até o outro lado do cais, perto do morro, local que Clyde conhecia bem, para encontrar o quinto membro.

 

          Os três, com Ike seguindo silenciosamente atrás, adentraram o local.

         

O interior do estabelecimento era quente, barulhento e com um cheiro muito forte de bebida, cigarro, mofo, poeira e qualquer outra coisa que Donovan não podia dizer. Havia homens sentados nas cadeiras, rodeados de mulheres, com algumas sentadas no colo, e bebidas sobre a mesa. Algumas moças caminhavam pelo espaço com suas _roupas de baixo*_ e outras com seus melhores vestidos de corpete muito apertado, levando bebidas ou indo de encontro aos fregueses.

          Barba Gorda apenas caminhou entre toda a movimentação do local e seguiu direto a um rapaz, que servia as bebidas aos homens no estabelecimento. A conversa fora rápida demais, pois o gordo conhecia o jovem loiro com quem falava, tanto que o rapaz dos olhos azuis árticos exclamou um “Você de novo! Venha comigo.” antes de Barba Gorda ser guiado até o fundo do lugar e desaparecer atrás de uma cortina de miçangas.

          Após algum tempo todos se encontraram no local marcado, estavam prontos para partir, entretanto, o arrependimento de Clyde começou no exato momento em que vira o “navio” do Capitão.

          E agora, dois dias depois, Donovan ponderava se jogar no mar e fugir dali a todo custo, porém, seu medo das criaturas marinhas o fazia ficar e aguentar um Capitão como aquele _gordo_. Assim como o possível encontro com sua amada.

          O navio tão falado do Barba Gorda em suas propostas seria uma escuna, um tipo de navio veloz, considerado elegante, entretanto, o navio do Capitão estava em péssimas condições.

O casco estava enferrujado, o piso do convés cheio de buracos, o mastro quebrado, quase caindo para um dos lados, as velas rasgadas, o andar inferior do navio era imundo, a âncora esfarelava de tão enferrujada... Para cada coisa que Clyde olhava naquela escuna, enxergava um novo defeito, e isso o aterrorizava demais.

          Mas também não era só o estado da embarcação que lhe causava medo, pois Barba Gorda possuía uns códigos piratas estranhos, muito diferentes do que Donovan estava acostumado a ouvir nos bares.

O Capitão dividiria o tesouro conforme ele achasse necessário entre seus homens, assim como aquele marujo que trabalhasse mais, que se encaixava também na divisão da comida, onde parte do estoque — de produtos estragados — era apenas do Capitão e o resto disso, a tripulação deveria dividir entre si. Qualquer desordem ou não cumprimento de suas ordens seria jogado ao mar ao invés de ser largado numa ilha. Em batalhas, todos deveriam proteger o Capitão como se fosse o próprio Rei ali presente, um arranhão que Barba Gorda sofresse, eles seriam jogados aos monstros marinhos.

          Ike não se importava com as condições propostas pelo Capitão, ele sequer esboçava expressão sobre aquilo. Tanto que, na noite anterior, enquanto os quatros marujos se reuniam sobre o convés após Barba Gorda dormir em sua cabine, contou que escolheria qualquer coisa para fugir da guilhotina. Claro, Ike preferia que pudesse estar em condições melhores, no entanto, era melhor que nada.

          O jovem também contara um pouco sobre sua vida, nada tão revelador quanto os outros, contudo, explicou pelo menos um pouco de seu passado, no qual ele fora abandonado na rua desde criança e adotado por uma senhora que o cuidou muito bem até que ela faleceu.

Obviamente Ike não explicara os motivos que o levaram a seguir a “carreira” de assassino, mas Clyde não precisava saber disso, e não porque estivesse com medo —e estava —, mas porque independente da história que o rapaz contasse, o moreno nunca entenderia o que levaria o homem a matar alguém.

          Butters era um rapaz tranquilo e o que mais reclamava das ordens de Barba Gorda, diretamente na frente do Capitão. Clyde gostava dele. Não havia nada de extraordinário na vida do loiro, ainda assim, era um jovem legal e doce, ao menos aparentemente. Ele trabalhava como barman no prostíbulo, porém, às vezes atendendo os fregueses quando procuravam por uma mulher específica.

E esse era um dos motivos de sua viagem.

          Em uma das ilhas, muito longe da costa, o Chefe de Butters visitara o local e descobrira que lá existiam lindas mulheres que poderiam ser ótimas em seu negócio, e o melhor é que a condição de vida delas era tão ruim que aceitariam o dinheiro fácil que aquele estabelecimento lhes proporcionaria.

Por isso, o plano dele era voltar lá e levar algumas dessas mulheres até seu prostíbulo. Entretanto, sem homens de confiança que pudessem fazer o trabalho deixando-as intactas, o homem nunca conseguira cumprir seus objetivos.

Desta forma, quando Barba Gorda surgiu e ofereceu primeiramente a oferta para Butters, o loiro não aceitou, afinal, não tinha motivos para fazer tal aventura, mas como seu chefe ouvira tudo, conversou com Butters, e ordenou que se Barba Gorda aparecesse novamente, o rapaz deveria trazer o Capitão para ter com seu Chefe, para que eles fizessem um acordo de negócios interessante para ambos.

          O Chefe de Butters, Randy, daria muito ouro a Barba Gorda se o Capitão fizesse esse favor, além de lhe dar o antigo navio que possuía, o qual herdara de seu avô. Barba Gorda aceitou, porém, Butters tinha que ir junto, pois o loiro possuía conhecimento em concertar navios — nem o próprio rapaz sabia como o gordo sabia deste detalhe —.

E era por este motivo que o rapaz dos olhos azuis árticos desafiava o Capitão do navio, afinal, se Stotch se recusasse a levar as mulheres a Randy, o gordo não receberia sua recompensa.

 

          _Pelo menos alguém o colocará na linha_ , pensou Clyde no momento.

 

          Já Kevin era mais quieto, não falava tanto, apenas se algo lhe fosse perguntado. Ele também compartilhava da mesma opinião sobre Barba Gorda, que ele parecia uma versão mais alternativa do Rei, porém, bem pior.

          O jovem asiático trabalhava numa loja de vendas, de bugigangas especificamente. Contudo, aquilo não era algo que ele gostava de fazer, na verdade, ele adorava explorar locais novos e encontrar objetos diferentes para sua coleção, que Clyde ainda não fazia ideia do que era tudo aquilo.

          — Eu sou uma espécie de _Jawa_ , porém, guardo algumas coisas para mim, como uma coleção. — Disse o moreno asiático.

          — Jawa? — Perguntou Clyde, obviamente sem entender o termo. Kevin apenas sorriu e não respondeu mais nada, antes de correr para a borda da escuna e vomitar sobre o mar.

          O rapaz tinha enjoo em navegações.

          Clyde apenas deu de ombros naquele momento, entendendo que o moreno estava nessa viagem apenas para encontrar alguma tralha e vendê-la na loja, ou melhor, juntar na sua coleção enquanto se perguntava quanto tempo ele aguentaria vomitando daquele jeito.

          Todos eram rapazes interessantes, legais e que pareciam ser de confiança — exceto por Ike —, o que tornaria a viagem mais tranquila e menos desgastante com um Capitão como Barba Gorda. Ainda eram inexperientes e um pouco exóticos, mas pareciam ser consideráveis para uma amizade.

         

          No segundo dia de viagem, onde a história começa, todos estavam correndo pelo navio, arrumando velas, com Butters controlando o leme. Tudo para desviarem de uma tempestade a algumas centenas de milhas no horizonte, com nuvens baixas, completamente carregadas e ondas fortes, pelo menos era o que Clyde avistava na luneta velha de Barba Gorda.

          Não era o que o Capitão queria naquele momento, pois atrasaria seus objetivos, sendo um deles chegar até o tesouro o mais rápido possível. Porém, com a imprevista tempestade se aproximando, eles atracariam na próxima ilha, que ficava a bombordo do navio, antes de ver qual o local melhor a se seguir.

 

          O ladrão de meia tigela admirou o céu, observando a posição do sol, percebendo que se passara em torno de duas horas até chegarem na pequena ilha.

          Assim que todos desceram, perceberam que a ilha era menor do que avistaram na luneta, podendo atravessá-la e rodeá-la em menos de meia hora. Era um ilhéu de areia quase branca e fina, com poucas árvores, e isso facilitava enxergar o outro lado facilmente entre as plantas.

          Barba Gorda olhou em volta do local e contorceu o rosto em desgosto, Clyde apenas o assistiu fazer caretas, como se esperasse um lugar melhor para pararam.

          — Que lugarzinho de bosta. — Resmungou o gordo.

          Donovan apenas seguiu para outro caminho, à procura de, no mínimo, uns cocos para guardarem no navio.

          Ele entrou no meio das árvores, afastando alguns insetos que se escondiam nas folhas. Clyde continuou caminhando até o outro lado, pois onde atracaram sequer tinha um coqueiro, coisa que ele julgou ser um absurdo.

          Caminhando com dificuldade entre os galhos das árvores secas e por suas roupas grudarem em seu corpo devido ao suor, logo após os arbustos, o moreno notou uma figura estendida no chão. Clyde logo reconheceu ser uma pessoa e continuou o percurso às pressas, até finalmente estar de frente a uma moça com as roupas imundas, cheia de areia.

          Donovan sentiu seu coração acelerar rapidamente, dominado pelo medo. Ele se abaixou desajeitado e virou-a de barriga para cima. O sangue de Clyde congelou, seus olhos se arregalaram e seu corpo paralisou no momento.

 

Nunca que o moreno imaginaria encontrar o amor de sua vida estatelada numa ilha deserta.

 

          Metade de seu rosto estava sujo de areia, grudada pelo suor na pele alva, alguns grãos espalhados também nos cabelos cacheados. Trêmulo o rapaz tocou no pescoço da moça, exatamente na carótide, para sentir a pulsação da jovem. Para seu alívio, ela estava viva.

E mesmo assim, o temor ainda invadia a mente de Clyde.

Ela fora deixada pra morrer! Isso não podia estar certo, pois ela fazia parte de uma tripulação muito boa. Ele não entendia porque Kacchan faria mal a elas, principalmente para a loira que conquistara seu coração!

_E se algo acontecesse a ela? E se ela tivesse morrido?_

Seu coração queria sair pela boca com a ansiedade preenchendo seu peito com as trágicas possibilidades.

Antes que o jovem ladrão pudesse surtar ainda mais do porquê a pirata estava desmaiada numa ilha deserta, Barba Gorda surgiu contornando a costa e imediatamente reconheceu a loira, ainda que estivesse longe.

O Capitão se aproximou dos dois para saber o que estava acontecendo.

          — Que porra! — Exclamou o Barba Gorda, com certa preocupação impressa em seu rosto redondo.

          O gordo olhou em volta, como se procurasse por mais alguma coisa, mas, logo voltou sua atenção quando Butters, Kevin e Ike surgiram de lugares diferentes e se juntaram a eles.

O loiro tinha alguns cocos em mãos.

          — O que está acontecendo? — Perguntou Butters.

          Quando todos estavam aglomerados em volta de Clyde, olhando atentamente para a mulher que agora estava nos braços do ladrão —nem Clyde percebera que a aconchegara ali —, finalmente ela se mexeu, com uns resmungos baixos, em seguida, subitamente abriu os olhos e se afastou com um impulso para longe de Donovan.

Ela remexeu-se procurando em seu cinto alguma de suas armas. Assim que percebeu que não portava mais nada, a loira se levantou às pressas, mas logo caiu sentada no chão, devido a fraqueza de suas pernas.

          Clyde apenas a encarou sem dizer uma palavra, estava muito chocado para absorver qualquer coisa. Ele não podia acreditar que a garota de sua vida pudesse estar desmaiada numa ilha deserta, próxima ao mar e deixada para morrer, afinal, de acordo com a conduta pirata — a certa —, um pirata era abandonado numa ilha deserta com sua espada e pistola quando fazia algo errado com sua tripulação.

O que será que ela fizera para quem quer que fosse? Ele ainda não conseguia digerir tal situação, muito menos aceitar o que acabara de ver.

          — O que está fazendo aqui, Stevens? — Barba Gorda se dirigiu até ela, arrumando suas próprias roupas, como se quisesse ficar apresentável — Achei que estivesse com os outros de sua tripulação. Kacchan não sequestrou vocês?

          Bebe o encarou fixamente, como se cogitasse a ideia de responder ou não as questões do pirata, afinal, ela não era obrigada a respondê-lo. Stevens não gostava de Barba Gorda. Entretanto, sua atenção fora desviada até Kevin, franzindo sua testa.

          — V-v-você está bem? — Clyde perguntou, com o coração acelerado, se levantando do chão e se aproximando da jovem, completamente nervoso, estendendo a mão já suada para lhe ajudar a levantar.

A loira voltou seu olhar para Donovan também, o fitando por alguns segundos, porém, aceitou o gesto educado e ele a elevou, sentindo a mão delicada dela na sua.

          — Estou sim, obrigada, jovem marujo. — Agradeceu com um sorriso de leve.

          — E então, vai contar o que aconteceu com o resto da tripulação ou vou ter que te forçar?

          Todos olharam diretamente para Barba Gorda, que parecia levemente impaciente para enrolações, todavia, Stevens não se importava com aquilo. A pirata deu de ombros, se espreguiçou e depois limpou um pouco de suas roupas.

          Clyde apenas a observava atentamente, cada movimento que a jovem fazia. Não era nada tão gracioso como as moças da cidade, e ainda assim ela era muito charmosa e possuía uma aura misteriosa e perigosa em torno dela, que o fazia sentir-se ainda mais apaixonado.

Bebe era muito linda. Mesmo que estivesse suada e suja, Clyde podia ver sua pele branca e muito lisa, seus cabelos, apesar de um pouco ensebados, eram macios e com certeza ainda devia ser cheiroso. Seu corpo era muito definido, as roupas que ela usava, favorecia ainda mais as curvas, o que para ele era maravilhoso, Donovan odiava os vestidos das mulheres.

          Os olhos delas eram um tom de mel, eram brilhantes e chamativos, praticamente hipnotizantes, como a Medusa que transformava em pedra aqueles que a olhassem diretamente nos olhos, porém, Bebe apenas o fazia sentir-se cada vez mais arrebatado.

          — Eu quero um pouco de comida e ir com vocês na viagem. — Propôs assim que terminou de tirar a areia de sua capa. — Só assim digo o que aconteceu.

          Barba Gorda apenas contorceu o rosto, fazendo Clyde pensar que com certeza ele não tinha gostado nada da ideia. Claramente, todos ali perceberam isso, apesar disso, o Capitão apenas respondeu um “Ok” com certa dificuldade antes de sair e se dirigir ao navio, obrigando seus homens a segui-lo, alegando que não havia mais nada naquela ilha minúscula.

          Todos seguiram em silêncio até o navio, Clyde apenas ficara para trás para observar Bebe um pouco mais, e seria mentira se dissesse que ela não percebeu a intenção por trás do ato dele.

          Bebe era muito esperta e, sem ser presunçosa, ela sabia que era bonita, mesmo para uma pirata, que tinham fama de serem fedidos, imundos, cheio de piolhos, tão feios quanto cruéis. Comumente, piratas realmente eram conhecidos assim, não obstante, nem todos os piratas eram iguais e como os rumores eram mais que certos, Bebe, como uma antiga mosqueteira, tinha hábitos muito educados para a vida que levava no momento.

          Stevens, Red e Wendy eram mosqueteiras, as únicas capazes, e aceitas, pelo Rei no seu Exército Real para protegê-lo.

Eram consideradas até mesmo as melhores espadachins da cidade, onde nenhum homem podia derrotá-las. Cada uma delas tinha uma habilidade, sendo Red a mais forte, Wendy a melhor espadachim enquanto Bebe tinha a melhor mira, seja a arma que fosse, porém, eram ainda mais fortes quando estavam juntas, conhecida como as “Três Mosqueteiras”, pois muitas das vezes elas eram suficientemente capazes de cumprir missões de extrema dificuldade, que demandariam mais apoio.

          E eram uma posição e trabalho que as três jovens adoravam, seja a missão que fosse, no entanto, alguém de dentro do Reino, e de completa confiança do Rei, começou a armar contra elas e também a fazer a cabeça do Soberano, que sem motivo algum as destituiu do cargo da mais alta confiança.

Elas também foram consideradas traidoras. Claro, para a sorte das três, alguns cidadãos não acreditavam nessa versão, afinal, elas sempre foram boas para todos e fizeram de tudo para proteger o Reino.

          Obviamente esse não fora o motivo que fizera com que elas se tornassem piratas, na verdade, essa era uma ideia em que “As Três Mosqueteiras” eram muito relutantes a seguirem, contudo, assim que Wendy descobriu uma pista sobre o conselheiro e cardeal do Rei Aoyama, elas combinaram que deveriam fazer de tudo para que livrassem o Reino das mãos erradas.

E para isso, deveriam seguir até uma ilha muito distante, onde supostamente o conselheiro nascera e saíra antes de aparecer no Reino conquistasse a confiança do Rei e sua esposa.

          Então elas se autodenominaram piratas, justo a classe que elas deveriam ser contra, e conseguiram chamar mais alguns colegas que confiavam nelas antes de seguirem para a ilha de _Appletara_ , atrás da verdade para salvar o Rei.

E era o que faziam.

          Primeiramente investigavam os arredores, conseguindo algumas confissões de moradores dos arquipélagos mais próximos, depois voltavam para saber o que acontecia no Reino através de um espião na guarda, apenas tendo a certeza de que tudo ainda estava bem no Reino.  E finalmente, quando tudo estava se encaminhando, após voltarem de uma cidade onde supostamente o conselheiro esteve antigamente, para se preparem e seguirem viagem até o destino de seus objetivos, Kacchan apareceu e assim que conseguiram escapar dele, outra vez, algo mais surgiu inesperadamente na viagem.

          — Não acredito que ele apareceu no meio disso tudo apenas pra atrapalhar! — Comentou Butters atentamente, se referindo a Kacchan.

          Todos já estavam reunidos em volta de lanterna, no meio do convés. Já era noite e eles estavam contornando a tempestade, a caminho da próxima ilha para que conseguissem mantimentos para o navio. Todos ouviam com atenção a história que Bebe contava sobre o que acontecera antes de ser jogada na ilha. Clyde, mantinha os olhos fixos na garota, admirando ainda mais sua beleza.

          — Sim, ele apareceu e bem, vocês sabem como ele é, odeia concorrência pirata, ainda mais se são homens fortes. Mas como já havíamos escapado dele uma vez, conseguimos fazer isso de novo. Portanto, isso apenas nos atrapalhou e tivemos que sair de nossa rota, antes... — Bebe deu uma pausa para bebericar sua água de coco, pensando se deveria ou não contar o que acontecera em seguida.

          — E o que aconteceu com você para estar naquela ilha? — Perguntou Clyde, com uma certa preocupação em sua voz.

          — Onde estão o resto da tripulação? A Wendy? Qual ilha que eles foram? — Interrompeu Barba Gorda enquanto se levantava, arrumando sua roupa, encarando a loira enquanto esperava uma resposta.

          — Bem... — Pensou, cogitando contar o que de fato ocorrera no percurso — Estávamos próximos ao ninho das serpentes marinhas antes de sermos atacados.

          — Atacados? — Perguntou Butters, antes de Clyde fazer a mesma questão.

          — Sim, por uma criatura. — Respondeu Bebe sem mais detalhes, antes de bebericar sua água.

          — Certo, então amanhã de manhã vamos até lá. — Disse o gordo e saiu em direção a sua cabine, sem dar mais importância para a falação.

          Os outros marujos apenas o observaram sumir e assim que a porta do cômodo se fechou, voltaram a conversar entre si.

          — O percurso é perigoso, não é? Quer dizer, se as lendas forem verdadeiras, ninguém sobrevive a elas, não é? — Perguntou Butters, arregalando seus olhos.

          — Sim... — Confirmou Bebe, quase com um sussurro.

          Todos ali, até mesmo Ike, estremeceram ao lembrarem-se das criaturas marinhas, que eram o pior pesadelo entre os piratas.

 

          Assim que todos foram se deitar, Clyde permaneceu no convés, apoiado no parapeito do navio, admirando a escuridão da paisagem, ouvindo apenas o som da água batendo calmamente no casco da escuna enquanto a brisa fresca tocava sua pele e o típico cheiro do mar invadia suas narinas.

          Apesar de aparentar calma, Donovan na verdade estava nervoso demais. Ele sabia que atravessar o ninho das serpentes era perigoso. Muitos piratas já haviam morrido atravessando aquela região e aqueles que sobreviveram eram poucos e tiveram séries danos em seus corpos, como membros arrancados, mutilados ou perfurados.

          As histórias que ele ouvia nas tavernas eram das piores, claro, as serpentes não lhe assustavam tanto quanto o _Cracken_ , ainda assim, davam muito medo. E por isso, Clyde nunca se atrevera a velejar pelo mar, afinal, sua chance de encontrar uma delas era enorme e ele não teria para onde fugir se algo lhe acontecesse em qualquer ponto do mar, ninguém nunca saberia.

          O moreno estremeceu assim que as cenas surgiram em sua mente.

          — Você deveria demonstrar menos medo.

          Clyde paralisou no lugar, sentindo seu coração acelerar o máximo que conseguia pela aparição repentina. Sua mão começou a suar rapidamente assim que Bebe se pôs ao seu lado, apoiando-se também no parapeito do navio, observando a escuridão.

          O ladrão arriscou o olhar para o lado, para visualizar melhor a bela loira e com certeza fora uma decisão sabia de sua parte.

          Apesar da luz fraca da lamparina em cima de um barril próximo a eles, a beleza da jovem ainda era igualmente notável, ainda que, muito mais sensual e obscura do que vista à luz do dia.

Porém, seus pensamentos foram logo cortados quando Stevens o encarou de volta profundamente, os olhos cor de mel desnudando os pensamentos dele, fazendo o rapaz desviasse o olhar, envergonhado.

          — Eu... Eu não estou com medo. — Mentiu.

          — Você não me engana! Talvez possa enganar algumas pessoas, mas a mim não. — Sua voz era suave e levemente alegre, como se estivesse rindo da situação de Clyde e de fato estava.

          — O que leva a crer que eu esteja com medo? — O ladrão estava curioso, afinal, ele transparecia tanto assim que estava apavorado?

          — Sua expressão foi diferente das outros, você parecia mais tenso quando o loirinho lá perguntou da rota. E agorinha mesmo, você estava tremendo, e com certeza não era de frio.

          Donovan sentiu suas bochechas arderem no mesmo instante, percebendo que Bebe estava o observando em alguns momentos.

          — E neste exato momento você está corando feito uma mocinha da cidade. — Apontou, com um tom mais divertido. Clyde se espantou com a observação súbita, fazendo seu rosto se tornar ainda mais vermelho e quente.

          — E-e-eu não estou corando feito uma mocinha! E também não estou com medo!

Ela riu.

          — E como está! Se eu fosse sua capitã, te jogaria no mar agora mesmo e acredito que se o Barba Gorda perceber, também o fará, mesmo que ele seja um idiota com banha no cérebro.

—Você veio aqui para rir de mim? — Clyde tentou disfarçar o embaraço da situação.

— Não, na verdade isso é fofo. — Stevens o fitou esperando que o moreno corasse mais uma vez, o que aconteceu, assim que ele a encarou surpreso e desviou o olhar — Quase todos os homens por aí gostam de se acharem os melhores, os destemidos e mais fortes que chega a ser irritante, então... é interessante quando se encontra alguém diferente, que tenha medo de ir aos ninhos das serpentes, ou que fica envergonhado por pouca coisa.

— Ugh... — Resmungou, fazendo Bebe sorrir, levando Clyde para o mesmo caminho.

— Se você tem medo de se encontrar com os monstros marinhos, por que está aqui? Você sabe que eles aparecem repentinamente em qualquer lugar do oceano, certo?

O ladrão pensou em seu objetivo de ter se juntado ao Barba Gorda e mais uma vez corou, com o coração batendo rápido novamente. Bebe era a razão para seu ingresso na tripulação, ele se tornou um pirata para resgatá-la!

Como ele poderia explicar isso para ela?

— Bem, eu... eu era um ladrão... e hum, sabe, piratas são bons nisso e eu... queria me aperfeiçoar nas técnicas de roubar sem ser percebido. — Donovan sorriu minimamente com sua resposta, julgando-a muito convincente.

Bebe arqueou as sobrancelhas, surpresa pelo fato do jovem lhe contar abertamente sobre o fato de ser um ladrão. Não que a garota fosse contra, mas ela era uma ex-guarda do Rei, onde levavam a ordem e o cumprimento das leis muito a sério, e mesmo já não sendo mais uma mosqueteira de confiança, ela ainda possuía a ética de uma.

— Bom, a maneira de se agir no mar é completamente diferente de agir em terra firme. Eu e o resto da tripulação demoramos pra nos acostumarmos com o ritmo, mas, é bem mais libertador. — A loira mantinha sua voz calma e os olhos fixos em Clyde, o que impedia o jovem de encará-la.

— E você gosta de ser uma pirata? — Perguntou assim que mais uma vez desviou seu olhar.

— Talvez seja estranho uma pessoa como eu pensar sobre isso, mas sim, eu gosto. Quando trabalhávamos para o Rei, tínhamos uma vida muito boa, porém, era cheio de regras, detalhes e também muita traição. E não só isso, mas sofríamos muita pressão e nós mulheres... a opressão, a cobrança. Pelo menos aqui no mar, os piratas geralmente se respeitam, apesar de tudo, eles mal se importam se você é homem ou mulher, apenas querem fazer o que tem vontade.

Stevens voltou a observar o mar, pensando em quando exatamente passara a gostar dessa vida que tinha agora, pois sua tripulação tinha um objetivo que consistia em desmascarar o conselheiro e retomar a honra de cada mosqueteiro humilhado pelas acusações falsas. Elas nem sabiam se voltariam ao cargo, contudo, conforme os dias passavam, mais Bebe tinha certeza que preferia ficar onde estava agora, navegar pelos mares, descobrir novas ilhas, ter novas aventuras.

Ser livre.

O rapaz a admirou, aproveitando que a loira estava distraída em seus pensamentos. Clyde podia sentir que havia muitos sentimentos envolvidos em sua escolha de se tornar pirata, afinal, os boatos estavam certos, de fato a tripulação de Wendy era da Guarda Real, o que o fazia pensar ainda mais o quão forte deveria ser os motivos para terem seguido uma nova vida.

— Você está me encarando de novo... — Observou, Bebe, através de sua visão periférica.

A pirata já estava reparando há algumas horas o quanto o rapaz olhava pra ela assim que eles a encontraram na ilha, principalmente enquanto ela contava como fora o encontro com Kacchan e atacada por um monstro. Diferente dos outros homens, o ladrão matinha um olhar de quem estivesse encantado com algo e não de desejo como outros homens costumavam observá-la.

Bebe voltou sua cabeça em direção a Clyde, fitando-o intensamente, deixando o rapaz um pouco nervoso. No entanto, desta vez Donovan segurou o olhar de loira.

— Eu... Você é muito bonita... — Declarou diretamente.

O ladrão não via motivos para esconder sobre isso, ela era bonita e com certeza sabia disso, além de que, provavelmente outros homens lhe falaram a mesma coisa, com certeza não seria nada de surpreendente para a pirata ouvir este tipo de comentário ou elogio.

Stevens sorriu com a sinceridade do jovem, achando-o ainda mais adorável em sua timidez.

E Clyde não entendia porque estava tão acanhado para uma simples declaração. O ladrão era tão acostumado a elogiar as mulheres, aquelas que se divertia nas tavernas, elogiá-las era muito natural. Ele simplesmente chegava e dizia o que elas queriam ouvir, contudo, com Bebe ele sequer conseguia agir.

Toda sua mente ficava confusa.

— Obrigada. — Respondeu gentilmente, enquanto se aproximava lentamente de Clyde, parando ao seu lado e voltando a se escorar no parapeito, sem quebrar o contato visual — Você também é muito bonito, Clyde... O pirata mais bonito dos Setes Mares e também o mais adorável.

Ela sorria, e este sorriso fez com que o ladrão sentisse seu corpo estremecer, suas mãos suavam com o simples elogio da pirata, o coração batendo ainda mais rápido.

— Por que você escolheu o Barba Gorda? — A voz de Stevens estava um pouco mais baixa que antes, como se começasse a entrar num assunto proibido, porém, seu tom indicava o contrário, algo como certo divertimento.

Apesar de nervoso, Clyde se escorou ainda mais na borda-falsa do navio, chegando mais perto da pirata para ouvi-la melhor. Bebe simplesmente aproximou mais seu rosto e baixou seu tom de voz, arrepiando todos os pelos do corpo de Donovan.

— Ele não é um pirata bom. A última tripulação que ele tinha o abandonou, pelo menos é o que dizem. Você parece ser um homem muito bom para ficar com um Capitão desses.

O jovem podia sentir o cheiro fresco de Bebe, como de uma melancia, se misturar ao cheiro do mar trazido pela brisa, mexendo com todo o seu sistema nervoso.

— Bom, não tive escolha... Na verdade não pensei muito antes de aceitar, eu só queria sal... fazer o que tinha que fazer. — Disfarçou assim que percebeu que quase contara seus motivos reais.

— Ainda assim, Barba Gorda é um idiota e você poderia ter entrado num lugar melhor. Se você entrasse para a nossa tripulação, com certeza seria o melhor ladrão que pudesse vir a existir.

Bebe sorriu, levando Clyde a fazer o mesmo, porém, o rapaz sentia-se cada vez mais quente, sem saber se a temperatura ali havia aumentado, ou era da proximidade que ambos tinham, tão próximos a ponto de compartilhar o calor do corpo um do outro.

— Isso... Com certeza adoraria me juntar a _você_. — Confessou, sincero. Mesmo que percebesse agora que sua frase havia indicado coisa demais, Donovan decidiu não a consertar.

A loira sentiu-se um pouco nervosa com a confissão do rapaz tão repentina. Quer dizer, ela tinha quase a certeza que ele estava interessado, em contrapartida, a julgar pela maneira mais retraída do homem, não esperava que o moreno fosse tão direto e ainda especificando que queria estar ao lado de Bebe.

E eles mal se conheciam!

Stevens não tinha certeza, mas achava que vira o rapaz uma ou duas vezes em uma das tavernas ou passeando pelo cais, mas nada que chamasse tanta atenção, a primeira vista ele era bastante comum, mas agora, vendo Clyde parado em sua frente, Bebe era capaz de perceber que Clyde era alguém muito interessante, além de ser muito bonito.

Ela não podia dizer que estava apaixonada, afinal, nem o conhecia, entretanto, sentia-se estranhamente mexida com a presença dele, naquele momento.

 

A brisa batia nos cabelos deles quando sem notarem, ambos começaram a se aproximar, com a respiração soprando a face um do outro, atraindo-se mutuamente.

 

Porém, o momento logo foi cortado bruscamente quando o navio começou a balançar fortemente, desequilibrando os dois no convés, quase os derrubando no piso, ou atirando-os para fora do navio.

Água espirrou para todo o lado, fazendo os dois gritarem alto quando mais uma batida foi sentida na escuna. A força era enorme e fazia todas as ondas em volta do navio se agitassem, esmurrando o casco.

A lamparina que estava sobre um barril, já caíra no chão e se quebrara —e para sorte deles o fogo se apagara com os respingos do mar revolto — o que dificultava a visão. Ambos não sabiam o que estava acontecendo.

Contudo, logo o local clareou quando uma luz azul brilhou dentro da água, cobrindo uma boa região do mar, bem embaixo deles.

— Droga! — Exclamou Bebe assim que percebeu o que se tratava aquela luz.

Barba Gorda apareceu de repente saindo de sua cabine e seguindo ao andar inferior, andando com dificuldade entre o chacoalhar da escuna. O homem gordo caiu algumas vezes, quase rolando até o outro lado do navio, mas conseguiu se segurar até chegar entre os dois piratas.

— Que porra está acontecendo aqui? — Segurou firmemente na borda-falsa, encarando o brilho azulado no fundo da água.

— Acho que é um _Gloomthing_. — Respondeu Bebe, aumentando seu tom de voz devido ao barulho forte das ondas batendo no fundo do navio.

— Um o quê? — Barba Gorda se abaixou, escorando-se na amurada para se proteger de cair direto no oceano. Os outros dois o seguiram.

— Um _Gloomthing_. Um dos maiores monstros do mar! Ele é o único que possui um tipo de luz própria, além de tentáculos em sua boca.

— Como é que você pode saber disso, ele nem apareceu! — Exclamou Clyde, quase gritando quando outro baque atingiu o casco.

— Porque fomos atacados por um desses!

Os outros piratas, que dormiam no andar inferior, subiram até o convés e se aproximaram dos outros aos tropeços, perguntando a mesma coisa. Clyde os respondeu, demonstrando o terror em sua voz.

Pela primeira vez estava de frente com uma criatura marinha e pior, uma que era gigante, tão assustadora quanto o próprio _Cracken_.

Bebe, apesar de estar um pouco nervosa com o ataque repentino da criatura, ainda permanecia calma. Não que destemesse a criatura, mas já havia encarado uma antes, então, o medo não era nada relevante no momento.

Quando estava com Wendy e Red, mais a tripulação, era noite também. O navio estava parado no meio do mar, apenas com as lamparinas acesas, enquanto todos conversavam sobre o próximo passo de seus objetivos.

Porém, em algum momento, o navio fora atingido por uma pancada forte, fazendo a água jorrar e o navio balançar bruscamente de um lado ao outro, surgindo uma luz azulada bem embaixo do navio.

Na hora todas perceberam que a criatura de luz própria estava por ali, usando seus tentáculos para agarrar ou destruir seu navio. Elas se desesperaram, afinal, no tempo que passaram no mar, nunca tinham visto qualquer sinal do monstro. Elas já encontraram outras criaturas marinhas, mas eram fáceis de derrotar e sabiam que não seria assim com o _Gloomthing_.

Então, assim que todos estavam prontos para pelo menos afastar a criatura, um tentáculo emergiu, se dirigiu ao navio e o agarrou pela proa, onde eles estavam.

Bebe naquele momento empunhou sua espada e fincou na carne pegajosa e esponjosa da criatura. Nenhum som fora ouvido, porém, a loira sabia que ela tinha sentido alguma dor, pois assim que a garota enfiou sua arma, o tentáculo chacoalhou bruscamente, atingindo Stevens e a lançando contra a água.

A loira caiara bruscamente contra a água gelada do oceano, completamente desesperada. Ela nadou apressadamente para a superfície e teve dificuldade em manter sua cabeça acima da linha do mar. As ondas que os tentáculos do monstro formavam eram grandes demais e balançavam a jovem, afastando-a do navio.

Após isso, Stevens não sabia mais o que aconteceu, pois uma onda maior se formou, como os tsunamis que atingiam algumas ilhas no oriente — de acordo com as conversas que ouvia — e a atingiu com força, fazendo-a submergir novamente e a impedindo de voltar.

A única coisa que ela podia ver era a luz azulada da criatura iluminar ainda mais, ali mesmo debaixo da água, como se estivesse pronto para abocanhar sua presa. E assim que a pirata conseguiu voltar a superfície novamente, ela apenas viu aquele brilho para fora do mar se apagando subitamente quando a boca enorme do _Gloomthing_ se fechou, antes de voltar ao fundo do oceano e causar outra oscilação da água, forte o suficiente para afundá-la e levá-la para longe dali.

Assim que Bebe se recuperou, emergindo outra vez, ela percebeu que agora havia apenas o silêncio e que a luz das lamparinas de seu navio já haviam sumido. Na hora percebeu que a criatura havia engolido a embarcação e a tripulação inteira, enquanto ela estava perdida na escuridão, em algum ponto do oceano.

Ela quase se desesperou, sentindo a ansiedade tomar conta de si, apertando seu peito muito mais que a pressão da água exercia. Porém, ela manteve a calma por uns minutos, decidindo nadar a esmo para quem sabe encontrar uma ilha.

Foram horas, ela ainda não sabia como havia aguentado tudo aquilo, mas quando, para sua sorte, encontrou uma ilha, ela apenas se deitou na areia, chorou, planejando que iria atrás da criatura para vingar seus amigos e quem sabe ainda encontra-los vivos na barriga dele. E com essa ideia ela adormecera e acordara no dia seguinte, com a tripulação de Barba Gorda a sua volta.

 

Naquele momento, em que os tentáculos batiam na escuna do navio da tripulação do Barba Gorda, a cena da noite anterior se repetia claramente em sua mente, o que fizera Bebe perceber que provavelmente ali poderia ser a área de _Gloomthing_ , mas sem saber o que levava ele a atacar.

Todos os rapazes se seguraram firmemente onde podiam, uns no mastro podre e outros na borda-falsa. A água começava a incomodá-los, invadindo o navio conforme as pancadas no casco aumentavam, quase os fazendo soltar de onde estavam.

— Ô seu merda, você vai destruir meu navio! — Gritou Barba Gorda com dificuldade, engolindo um pouco de água salgada.

De repente tudo parou, como se a criatura tivesse percebido o que estava fazendo e sentido culpa. O Capitão do navio soltou onde se agarrava e ficou de pé desajeitadamente, colocando sua cabeça para fora da embarcação, encarando o mar.

Barba Gorda riu.

— Acho que devo me considerar um domador de criaturas. — Comentou audaciosamente.

Stevens arqueou as sobrancelhas, sabendo que a criatura não parou apenas porque um Capitão de merda gritara. Ela se levantou também e repetira o movimento de Barba Gorda, de por sua cabeça para fora.

Clyde apenas a observou nervoso, ele estava assustado com a possiblidade do monstro os devorar, afinal, qual era a chance do único _Gloomthing_ vivo atacá-los?

Ele achava que pelo menos essa criatura fosse uma lenda, mas agora ela estava bem abaixo deles.

O jovem soltou sua respiração, que nem percebera que segurava, e tremendo, também fora olhar o que tinha lá embaixo. Os outros marujos se juntaram a eles.

A luz ainda permanecia lá, porém, cada vez mais intensa, como se o monstro aumentasse a intensidade daquele brilho. Bebe percebera o que estava prestes a acontecer e por isso gritou para todos “Cuidado!” e os mandando se segurar.

Deu apenas tempo deles se agarrarem em algo antes da claridade se tornar mais forte e pular acima d’água. Eles não conseguiam enxergar mais nada, pois apenas enxergavam o brilho azul por toda parte em meio ao chacoalhar intenso que chegou a quase virar o navio.

Todos sentiam que estavam sendo elevados, como se estivessem sendo jogados para o alto. Assim que perceberam que atingiram o ponto máximo daquela subida, a escuridão simplesmente surgiu novamente, com um baque forte, tornando o ambiente fresco em algo caloroso e o cheiro do mar começou a dar lugar á um odor de peixe muito forte.

Entretanto, antes que eles pudessem formular quaisquer perguntas, a sensação da queda livre veio e com ela as oscilações fortes de onde estavam.

O navio virou naquele momento, sendo jogado de um lado e batendo em uma parede que eles não podiam enxergar.

Até que, após um minuto tudo se acalmou e eles foram empurrados para a frente por uma corrente de água no meio da escuridão.

              

               A correnteza que os arrastavam não era forte, mas nem fraca. Eles ainda precisavam se segurar com força no navio, mesmo que os esguichos de água os atrapalhassem. Todos mantinham seus olhos fechados e rostos virados para evitar os respingos bruscos no rosto. Até em um momento, todos caíram, numa pequena queda.

          O navio bateu seu casco com violência na água, o que fez com que o a embarcação se desmontasse por completo, fazendo cada um cair para o lado com os pedaços dele.

          Assim que todos estavam seguros em algum destroço do que um momento atrás fora uma escuna, eles repararam que o lugar em que estavam era luminoso, da mesma tonalidade que viram lá fora, porém, fraca, vinda de algum lugar das paredes carnosas e mucosa do bicho.

          Eles realmente estavam dentro do estômago do monstro.

 

          Clyde se desesperou, obviamente, e ainda, o medo não fora tanto pelo fato que não fora mastigado como achou que aconteceria, mas mesmo assim, ele estava dentro da barriga de uma criatura, a sabe-se lá quantas milhas de profundidade no oceano.

          Como eles saíram dali agora? A criatura também possuía suco gástrico em seu estômago para corroê-los aos poucos? Mesmo que saíssem, como voltaria à superfície?

          Muitas perguntas atingiam sua cabeça naquele momento, o que o fazia pensar em mais nada, nem mesmo reparar com cuidado aquele interior.

          Bebe estava apoiada em uma parte do que fora a amurada, olhando atentamente a sua volta, reparando no que havia na barriga bicho.

          Vários navios destruídos estavam atracados em algum canto daquele lago, alguns eram mais antigos e outros mais novos, mas nenhum sinal de humanos por ali.

          Todos nadaram com mais cuidado pelo local, procurando algum tipo de criatura que pudesse surgir de dentro da água, porém, conforme nadavam, não encontravam muita coisa, além dos navios.

          Donovan tinha dificuldade de nadar pelo local, pois suas pernas tremiam com tudo o que acontecera até chegar ali. Ele podia jurar que sentiu seu coração parar inúmeras vezes quando a criatura os engoliu e então tudo começou a balançar violentamente. Chegou até mesmo a fechar os olhos, chorando baixinho, torcendo para ser um pesadelo, mas a cada batida que o navio dava nas paredes ou os pingos de água lhe atingiam a face, ele se lembrava que tudo era real.

          Agora, sua perna tremia ainda da emoção de toda essa bagunça e isso dificultava seguir adiante naquela água parada no estômago do _Gloomthing_ e mesmo que tentasse disfarçar isso, não conseguia. Com certeza ele transparecia todo o pavor que sentira minutos atrás. E o ladrão não queria demonstrar isso, principalmente não para Bebe, que poderia pensar o quanto ele era fraco, mesmo que ela já soubesse que ele temia as criaturas do mar.

          Todos continuaram a vagar pelo interior da barriga do monstro, comentando coisas sobre o que viam, o que poderia acontecer e sobre o cheiro forte que ali tinha, até o momento que Kevin, que se manteve muito quieto sobre tudo, avistou mais à frente, um navio muito bem conservado, quase intacto, que poderia servir para que todos subissem e tramassem algum plano.

          — Para quem tem olhos puxados, você enxerga bem demais. — Comentou Barba Gorda muito irritado. O homem seguiu até lá antes de todo mundo.

          Os outros seguiram até a embarcação velha, no entanto, no meio do caminho, Bebe parou e olhou para Clyde que tinha um pouco de dificuldade de continuar. Ela se soltou da madeira que apoiava e seguiu até ele, onde o moreno, ao perceber que a loira se aproximava, se desesperou ainda mais, tentando ajeitar sua postura, respirar fundo. Stevens podia ver tudo isso.

          — Hey, está tudo bem? — Perguntou com preocupação, parando ao seu lado. Sua voz era baixa e arfada devido a pressão da água e também ao balançar dos braços e pernas que fazia no momento, exigindo boa parte de sua energia, que ela mal tinha.

          — Eu estou sim, não se preocupe. — Clyde tentava manter a alma ao responder.

          — Não parece estar bem. Você está bem pálido, creio que isso seja pelo medo de tudo o que houve agora pouco, não é?

          Donovan a encarou profundamente, vendo o quanto aqueles olhos cor de mel brilhavam para ele em preocupação. Clyde suspirou, com o rosto entristecido.

          — Sou um idiota com isso, não sou? — Questionou — Eu sabia o que poderia acontecer comigo e mesmo assim estou aqui. Quer dizer, eu viria de qualquer jeito, mas...

          — Ei, você sabia o que viria a ter pelos mares e mesmo assim aceitou! Você percebe o quão corajoso foi isso? Há muitas pessoas que tem o mesmo medo que você e ainda assim nunca se arriscaram a viajar mais longe que a área de pesca. E mesmo que tenha medo, qual o problema? Todos os piratas tem um medo, até mesmo o idiota do Barba Gorda, ou alguém como Kacchan.

          — Mas... Argh... Eu deveria ter salvo você, e no fim isso não deu certo.

          Bebe arregalou os olhos no momento em que a frase fora concluída. Clyde também acabara fazendo o mesmo assim que percebera o que acabara de dizer, fazendo seu rosto tornar-se rubro.

          — Você... Você se tornou pirata para me salvar? — Stevens perguntou incrédula, sem saber o que pensar sobre esta nova informação.

          — Eu... Sim, quer dizer, era a intenção. Eu, acho que me... apaixonei... por você na primeira vez que te vi lá no cais, então... quando ouvi sobre vocês serem sequestradas pelo Kacchan, pensei em ajudar, e aí o Barba Gorda apareceu com a proposta...

          Foi a vez de Bebe ficar vermelha e ter seu coração acelerado. Ela nunca ouvira uma declaração assim tão sincera. Muitos homens a cortejavam por ser uma bela mulher e por possuir segundas intenções com ela, mas como passava a maior parte do tempo na Guarda Real, os homens de lá eram diferentes, muitos as questionavam, as odiavam pois elas, meros seres do sexo feminino, eram melhores que os homens, que nasceram para serem mais fortes.

          Contudo, Clyde parecia diferente deles, a começar por não se achar o mais corajoso, o mais forte ou qualquer outra coisa que os homens diziam. Ele era sincero com o que sentia e dizia.  Pelo menos essa era a impressão que Bebe tinha dele, principalmente nessa pequena confissão, em que dizia estar apaixonado por ela.

          Ele mal a conhecia, mas mesmo assim seus sentimentos pareciam sinceros demais muito diferente de qualquer outro homem que lhe dissera a mesma coisa.

          Claro, Bebe ainda não podia dizer que sentia o mesmo por ele, mas podia afirmar que a atração por ele estava aumentando. Ela nem sabia quando aquilo começou, mas o jovem marcava uma presença forte, desde que ela acordou em seus braços, sem saber exatamente no quê.

          — Vamos logo seus idiotas!

          A voz de Barba Gorda se fez presente no ambiente silencioso do estômago. A loira olhou diretamente para a origem do som, revirando os olhos quando viu o homem gordo parado com os braços cruzados. A loira se preparou para se mover até lá, porém, parou e encarou Clyde.

          Naquele instante a água começou a borbulhar. Subindo as bolhas vagarosamente, espalhadas em muitos cantos daquele lago e que logo passou borbulhar fervorosamente.

Clyde e Bebe, que ainda permaneciam na água, se assustaram.

          — Nós temos que sair daqui! — A pirata alertou antes de começar a nadar com mais afinco até onde estava o resto da tripulação.

          Donovan a seguiu, contudo, muito mais nervoso que antes.

 

          Assim que subiram todos no navio, um _clipper_ , os seis piratas repararam naquela água borbulhando sem parar num movimento constante, como se fosse uma chaleira e, então, um barulho foi ouvido por todos.

          Os piratas olharam em volta, procurando a origem do som que parecia como se queimasse alguma coisa, que lembrava o ferro muito quente se mergulhado na água fria.

          — A água! Ela está corroendo os navios daqui! — Comentou Butters, assim que notou um pequeno gás saindo do líquido, com pequenas bolhas que efervesciam devido o canto com o casco de madeira.

          Todos eles observaram por um momento a água escura e o fundo do navio, que para a sorte de todos, era um processo devagar, pelo menos era o que achavam devido a má qualidade de iluminação do lugar.

         O coração de Clyde pesou devido ao medo que sentiu no momento. Já não bastava estar preso no estômago do _Gloomthing_ e agora o líquido do órgão da criatura estava corroendo os navios atracados, antes de chegar a consumir os piratas.

          Agora sim tinha certeza que eles não sobreviveriam.

 

          Butters se levantou de onde estava e percorreu o convés, procurando alguma coisa, tendo dificuldade com a pouca luz do interior do monstro. Bebe, que teve sua atenção atraída para ele, enquanto todos ainda observavam a água corroer o casco lentamente, foi até o loiro baixinho.

          — O que está fazendo?

          — Estou procurando alguma coisa pra gente poder subir até lá! — Respondeu sem olhar diretamente para a mulher.

          Bebe por um momento pensou sobre o que ele poderia encontrar num navio daqueles, mas lembrou-se, antes de perguntar o que vinha em sua mente, que todos estavam sobre um navio pirata, onde havia armas, cordas e outras coisas que pudessem ajudá-los a sair dali. O problema era como fariam tudo aquilo.

          — Vou te ajudar a procurar alguma coisa. — Propôs e começou a ajudá-lo.

          Enquanto Butters se mantinha no convés, procurando sobre as bordas-falsas algumas cordas amarradas, Stevens seguiu até a cabine no mesmo andar.

          Dentro do cômodo estava completamente escuro que a loira chegou até tropeçar em algumas tralhas espalhadas pelo chão.

No entanto, assim que deu o segundo passo, uma luz verde iluminou no local, vindo de trás dela. Bebe virou com rapidez para trás, levemente assustada, e encontrou Kevin segurando algo brilhante, comprido como uma espada, emitindo uma claridade verde ofuscante, e antes que ela perguntasse alguma coisa, o rapaz se moveu, passando na sua frente e mexendo o cano fino em sua mão.

O local se iluminou um pouco, o necessário para que pudessem enxergar algo útil para darem o fora dali.

— Butters pediu para que ajudassem a encontrar algo. — Disse o garoto, como se soubesse que Stevens estava prestes a perguntar o que o descendente de asiático fazia ali.

— Você ainda continua com essas coisas? — Bebe começou a procurar algo sobre a bagunça na cabine.

— Essas coisas são importantes pra mim, então sim, eu continuo. — Respondeu direto, em seu tom sério.

— Essas coisas teriam sido importantes pra nossa viagem. Quer dizer, poderíamos usar alguns de seus tesouros para subornar algum pessoal das outras ilhas e conseguir nossas informações, afinal, você fora um ótimo ajudante.

De fato, Kevin havia sido de grande ajuda para as três meninas da _Children of Sea_ , porém, devido aos problemas que sofreram com a acusação falsa do conselheiro, o jovem descendente asiático decidiu se afastar delas, para que não fosse acusado e caçado.

O rapaz era uma espécie de informante para a Tripulação de Wendy, os ouvidos e olhos para tudo que acontecesse próximo ao cais, caso tentasse algum tipo de rebelião contra o Rei. No entanto, assim que elas foram despostas do cargo, Kevin se afastou com medo de ser considerado traidor e por isso não aceitara se juntar á elas na busca da verdade.

Stevens não se sentiu ofendida por isso, na verdade ninguém de sua tripulação, eles entendiam seus motivos, entretanto, ela não podia negar que se viu surpresa ao ver o garoto com uma tripulação de piratas, ainda mais do Barba Gorda, mesmo que ela soubesse que a vontade de Kevin fosse viajar pelos mares.

— Achei surpreendente você estar numa tripulação de piratas. Você não queria ser considerado traidor do Rei, mas se tornar um pirata te faz ir contra ele. — A loira pegou um objeto embaixo de uma das mesas da cabine, reconhecendo ser uma arma.

— Eu tive meus motivos para isso. — A voz do rapaz era baixa, levemente acanhada.

— Claro e seu motivo deve ser tão _vermelho_ quanto suas bochechas devem estar agora.

Kevin não respondeu, mas Stevens sentiu que o jovem estava embaraçado com o apontamento certeiro, afinal, o rapaz sempre fora apaixonado por Red, uma das Três Mosqueteiras.

Bebe analisou melhor a arma em suas mãos, que não estava tão molhada assim, completamente inteira, sem nenhum arranhão. Kevin, que percebeu que ela segurava algo, aproximou seu _sabre de luz_ até as mãos da loira, onde ela rapidamente reconheceu o que segurava.

Sua _bowgun_ , que possuía as iniciais do nome dela “B.S.” sobre o metal.

Logo Bebe compreendeu que o navio em que estava era de sua tripulação.

 

A ansiedade tomou conta de seu peito, o que fez sua mão tremer um pouco e o suor encharcá-las. Wendy e o resto estiveram ali antes, onde também tinham sobrevivido após serem engolidas pelo monstro, mas agora não se encontravam mais no mesmo local.

 _“Onde será que elas estão?”,_ pensou, antes de teorias de que tivessem sido corroídas pelo ácido surgissem a mente.

— Marujos! Todos aqui no convés, já! — Bebe ouviu a voz de Butters ecoar por toda parte, chamando-os.

Kevin passou na sua frente, apagando a sua bugiganga brilhante e seguiu para fora da cabine. Stevens demorou um pouco, tentando colocar na sua cabeça que Wendy com certeza já estava fora do local, que não seria morta por um simples líquido corrosivo.

Todos se reuniram no convés, como pedido pelo capitão. Ao meio deles, onde os piratas formavam um círculo, estavam algumas cordas e pedaços de madeira.

— Já temos um plano. — Anunciou o loiro — Vamos escalar a parede do estômago da criatura.

Clyde e Kevin trocaram alguns olhares duvidosos, principalmente Donovan que parecia completamente assustado com a situação. Stevens sentiu pena dele, assim como antes. Ela sabia que a vida no mar era difícil no começo e que logo se acostumava àquilo, entretanto, ela não sabia se Clyde superaria tudo aquilo com facilidade como o restante.

— Como é que vamos escalar? A parede parece ser lisa e pegajosa. — Comentou Kevin.

— Bom, pelo que pude reparar bem ali na frente, — começou Ike, apontando para o local onde o grupo caíra há pouco — parece que dá pra ver umas perfurações feitas por algo bem cortante. Creio que quem esteve aqui antes de nós, escalou as paredes também.

Barba Gorda encarou o jovem, com uma sobrancelha erguida.

— Você viu? Daqui? Dessa distância e nesse escuro? — Questionou, duvidando.

O ladrão encarou a parede indicada pelo mais jovem do grupo, tentando analisar os ferimentos ditos por ele. Era difícil enxergar alguma coisa por ali, mas, de fato, ele conseguia ver alguma coisa por ali, no entanto nunca imaginaria que aquilo eram ferimentos.

— Eu tenho olhos muito bons para essas coisas. — Afirmou Ike, ignorando a feição de quem duvidava do Barba Gorda.

— Como vamos fazer isso? — Perguntou Bebe, aproximando-se de Clyde e colocando a mão em seu ombro para que o rapaz se sentisse melhor.

— Vamos usar isso aqui. — Apontou para o chão, onde as coisas estavam jogadas, antes de olhar para Bebe e apontar para o objeto em suas mãos.  — E isso também.

 

          O plano não era nada elaborado, na verdade era extremamente simples, pois consistiam apenas em eles usarem a _bowgun_ de Bebe e as lascas de madeira para escalar a parede carnosa do ambiente, que não era tão alta.

Mas, também havia o plano de como chegar até lá, pois não existia nenhuma passagem para eles, no qual a solução fora usar algumas coisas do navio e remar até outro navio mais próximo, em um caso mais ousado, saltar até a outra embarcação, que era metade de uma corveta e usarem a corda para chegarem até lá.

          Claro, alguns questionaram todas as ideias, como Clyde pelo medo e Barba Gorda por dizer que o plano não daria certo — já que não fora ele quem criara —, no entanto, ninguém mais apresentara outra ideia e essa permaneceu.

          O primeiro a demonstrar que um dos planos daria certo foi Ike, impressionando todo mundo que observava.

O jovem se afastou um pouco da ponta do navio, chegando na metade da popa para depois correr. O moreno pisou na ponta borda-falsa e saltou para frente, em direção ao navio próximo. Todos olharam atentamente a cena, que parecia ocorrer em câmera lenta. Clyde apenas observou com atenção, vendo a distância que faltava para o jovem, imaginando que logo ele cairia na água.

Ike segurou com firmeza o parapeito do outro navio, assim que caiu, quase relando no ácido, e com um pulso forte, subiu rapidamente na embarcação velha e correu para a parede, tirando as estacas de seus bolsos e saltando para acertar a parede rosada.

O moreno fincou as estacas sobre a parede estomacal da criatura do lado direito e com o lado esquerdo, enfiava uma madeira mais alto que a outra. Com seu pé, ele dava impulso necessário para se elevar um pouco mais.  Ike era rápido e habilidoso, o que mostrava que possuía muita força em seus braços, pois em menos de dois minutos, ele já estava lá no topo, jogando uma das estacas no chão mucoso e carnoso para que o próximo passo do plano se seguisse, sorrindo enquanto admirava os rostos surpresos de todos lá embaixo.

          Todos ficaram boquiabertos, claro, afinal, aquilo havia sido um belo espetáculo e com certeza surpreendera e assustara ainda mais Clyde, que julgou o jovem agora como um assassino muito mais perigoso do que imaginara anteriormente.

          Como ninguém mais possuía a habilidade do jovem, eles seguiram com a maneira mais “segura” do plano.

          Bebe, que possuía a melhor mira, atirou sua flecha, com a corda amarrada em sua ponta, muito próxima da borda da parede, perto de Ike, onde o moreno a usou a estaca ainda na mão e martelou para que a flecha se fincasse ainda mais na parede.

          Por um momento todos sentiram a criatura se sacudir, como se aquilo estivesse lhe proporcionando um incomodo no estômago, porém, todos continuaram.

          Assim que a flecha fora bem presa, com todos a puxando para se segurarem, Butters e Clyde seguiram para amarrá-la na borda-falsa do navio. Donovan era muito bom com laços, todavia, devido a sua tremedeira, ele não seguia fazer um nó descente e o loiro fora ajudá-lo.

          Após tudo estar pronto, Butters se aventurou logo depois, agarrando com as duas mãos e enlaçando as pernas na corda, começou a se mover para a frente, usando toda a força que possuía. Não demorou muito até chegar lá, pois assim como Ike, o loiro baixinho era muito ágil. O assassino apenas teve de auxiliá-lo a subir assim que alcançara o final da corda.

          Kevin fora em seguida, tendo um pouco mais de dificuldade. Barba Gorda entrou na fila, contudo, Bebe não o deixou, pois ele era pesado demais para ir agora e ele poderia arrebentar a corda.

          — Mas se arrebentar a corda, eu morro, sua burra! — Enfureceu-se.

          — Eu sei. Antes você do que eu ou o Clyde. — Bebe o empurrou do caminho e deixou Clyde ir na frente.

          Claro, Donovan não queria ir, ele não tinha nem força para se segurar na corda devido ao medo que sentia. E se ele caísse? Clyde não podia nem imaginar isso.

          — Vai ficar tudo bem. — Disse Bebe, tentando acalmá-lo.

          — E a se a corda cair? — Seus olhos estavam arregalados, mostrando o quão assustado estava com a ideia.

          — Ela não vai cair, agora vai, Clyde. Você vai ficar bem! Agora a gente precisa ir, então por favor, se acalme, certo? — A voz da loira era suave e seu olhos mostravam muita compreensão para o rapaz, que se sentiu muito envergonhado por estar mostrando mais uma vez sua fraqueza na frente dela.

          — Se você for ficar se enrolando de novo, eu vou na frente. — Barba Gorda começou a empurrar os dois, mas desta vez foi Donovan quem impediu.

— Ela vai primeiro. — Apesar do pavor que estava da situação, Clyde tentou se manter firme com seu timbre. Ele não sabia se conseguiria atravessar a corda, no entanto, esse fosse pra cair, que pelo menos Bebe atravessasse antes.

               A loira não quis aceitar, afinal, se caso ela fosse a última, conseguiria dar um jeito de subir, pulando até o outro navio e escalaria a corda, porém, Clyde começou a empurrá-la delicadamente, incentivando-a a ir.

Assim que Bebe atravessou sem nenhum problema, rapidamente ficou olhando quem seria o próximo a subir, que conhecendo Barba Gorda, ele fazia isso.

          Ambos discutiam e óbvio que era sobre isso. Barba Gorda queria ir primeiro que Clyde, mas ele não queria deixar, afinal, ele era capitão da tripulação e Donovan tinha que protegê-lo, era a conduta da tripulação. Por um instante ele pensou nisso, realmente fazia todo sentido, mas não naquele momento. O homem era gordo demais e com certeza arrebentaria a corda se subisse agora, mas nem ele mesmo teria certeza se conseguiria subir ali...

          — Ei! Vocês vão demorar aí? — Gritou Ike — Essa corda aí aguenta vocês! Vamos logo antes que mais água chegue!

          — Já que você está enrolando, vou na frente, cagão!

          Então, Barba Gorda seguiu, com muita dificuldade, pois a barriga atrapalhava o processo, principalmente todos que estavam ali o puxando. O homem era muito pesado.

          A corda nem dera sinal que se arrebentaria.

          Ao perceber, Clyde respirou fundo, talvez a corda o aguentaria também, a não ser que Barba Gorda tivesse a enfraquecido. Ele tentou mandar embora os pensamentos negativos, afinal, agora estava só ele lá e se o gordo tinha conseguido, ele também conseguiria, ainda mais que era um rapaz em forma.

          Donovan segurou a corda com força e se ajeitou, respirando fundo mais uma vez. Ele deu um impulso e logo entrelaçou suas pernas na corda, ficando suspenso sobre o ácido. Ele foi devagar, tentando se manter calmo com seus pensamentos sobre acabar escorregando ou a corda arrebentar.

Entretanto, conforme atravessava o caminho, percebia que era muito mais tranquilo que imaginava, exceto pelo esforço físico.

          Quando chegou ao fim, pronto para dar a mão para quem fosse lhe puxar, o ácido do estômago do monstro começou a borbulhar ferozmente, chacoalhando tudo o que estava ali, até mesmo as paredes carnosas, fazendo Clyde se balançar na corda.

          O líquido pareceu estar mais concentrado, pois os sons da madeira corroendo se tornou ainda mais audível de tão forte que estava. Clyde chegou até a lançar um olhar para baixo, encarando um dos navios e vendo que agora a velocidade da ingestão era mais rápida.

          — Dê logo a mão. Precisamos sair daqui. — Butters se aproximou de Donovan, estendendo sua mão.

          Clyde largou a sua da corda e esticou para o loiro agarrá-la.

 

          As paredes do interior da criatura se mexiam o tempo todo, atrapalhando todos de seguirem o caminho, já que até mesmo o chão tremia muito, principalmente também por estar muito escuro. Kevin chegou a usar seu sabre, porém, nem isso ajudava a iluminar.

          Todos se mantinham quietos, atentos para ouvir qualquer coisa dentro da criatura, nem mesmo cochichavam, deixando o ambiente ainda mais tenso.

          Bebe se mantinha ao lado de Clyde, Butters e Kevin seguiam na frente com Barba Gorda logo atrás, enquanto Ike se mantinha ao fundo. A loira apenas encarava algumas vezes o ladrão ao seu lado, se preparando para acalmá-lo caso fosse necessário, porém, o moreno apenas se mantinha olhando fixo a sua frente, sem dizer nada. Ele ainda estava assustado

         

          Foram muitos minutos, muitos mesmos, talvez chegasse a dar uma hora de caminhada pelo interior fedido do _Gloomthing_ , até que todos sentiram a criatura se balançar bruscamente, fazendo-os cair.

          — Que porra de bicho! — Queixou-se Barba Gorda.

          — Você só sabe reclamar? — Questionou Bebe, já cansada do gordo.

          A loira estava sem comer desde a noite passada, cansada de toda aquela natação até a ilha, da confusão após ser engolida pela criatura e de Barba Gorda reclamar o tempo todo.

          Desde que fizeram o percurso silenciosamente, o homem se cansou de manter a boca calada e começou a reclamar de tudo. Do local fedorento, do balançar, de tudo. Ela só queria estar com sua tripulação agora ou que pelo menos ele não estivesse ali.

          Todos se levantaram, com Clyde ajudando Bebe, até que assim que se colocaram de pé, sentiram que o chão havia se inclinado levemente para trás e começava a inclinar ainda mais.

          — Acho que nós temos que correr. — Informou Ike — Se ele se inclinar muito, nós vamos voltar ao estômago.

          — Será que ele vai atacar outra pessoa? — Perguntou Kevin, encarando todos com uma expressão assustada.

          — Se vai, então temos que sermos ainda mais rápido. Temos que chegar até sua boca. — Todos concordaram com Bebe e começaram a correr.

          Clyde ainda se mantinha parado, assustado com a possibilidade de novamente voltar ao estômago do monstro. Como Stevens percebeu o estado de Donovan, a loira segurou sua mão, sentindo o rapaz apertar com força e como frase de incentivo, já sem saber o que falar, disse:

          — Se sairmos desse monstro, eu te prometo que sairemos juntos. Quem sabe ficaremos numa ilha deserta...

          Antes mesmo de Donovan processar a frase que fora dita, Bebe o puxou para frente, fazendo-o correr com ele em direção aos outros.

 

          _Gloomthing_ inclinava-se ainda mais, o que dificultava a corrida de todos ali dentro, que para sorte deles, já sabiam que estavam muito próximos a boca da criatura, pois logo adiante a luz azul já brilhava novamente, mostrando o caminho perigoso que deviam atravessar.

          Haviam tentáculos por todos os cantos, se remexendo como loucos de um lado para o outro, enquanto o monstro marinho se inclinava ainda mais.

          Sem perder tempo, Ike seguiu até um dos tentáculos e com sua adaga, que ainda portava, começou a perfurar alguns deles para que abrissem caminho, o que fez Bebe se lembrar da noite anterior quando ela fizera o mesmo e fora mandada para longe, contudo, como não havia nem mesmo espaço para os apêndices se moverem livremente.

          O assassino conseguia abrir caminho para eles, com certa dificuldade, acertando em pontos estratégicos, que faziam os tentáculos recuarem para a parede antes de voltarem a atacar.

          Butters, analisando a situação, pediu que corressem para o outro lado, um de cada vez, assim que o caminho fosse liberado, no entanto isso não fora tão fácil.

          Kevin tentou seguir, mas como o local já estava inclinado demais e agora eles tinham que usar as mãos para se apoiar por conta dos tropeços, ele teve de esperar até correr de vez e chegar do outro lado. E com os outros tripulantes não foi diferente.

          Cada um que passava, tinha mais complicações que o anterior, afinal o _Gloomthing_ continuava se inclinando ainda mais. Tanto que assim que todos atravessaram, Ike teve muita dificuldade de seguir, pois ele já não tinha mais fôlego para continuar lutando com a criatura e seguir garganta acima. Seu pé chegou a ser agarrado pelo apêndice gosmento.

          Os outros, que já estavam mais a frente, agarrados há um dos dentes, não sabiam o que fazer na situação, principalmente que nenhum possuía uma arma para encarar as criaturas e salvar Ike. Por isso, vendo a situação do assassino, sendo puxado para o emaranhado de tentáculos, Clyde correu até ele, tentando puxá-lo.

          Donovan estava sendo levado junto com ele, pois agora a criatura já estava a poucos minutos de se inclinar totalmente.

          Bebe, que também estava abraçada a um dente, chegou até eles e tentou ajudar Clyde, pegando a adaga na mão de Ike — que não conseguia se estabilizar e usar sua arma — e deslizou até a direção dos pés do moreno, fincando a faca no tentáculo com força. Donovan aproveitou e puxou o jovem para cima, afastando-o dali.

          Ike se levantou rapidamente, ajudando Bebe a sair da bagunça dos tentáculos, enquanto Donovan estendia sua mão para a loira.

          Os três correram rapidamente até um dos dentes visíveis, se agarrando firmemente no dente da criatura antes dela se inclinar por completo.

          E então a boca do _Gloomthing_ começou a se abrir, entrando água no lugar. Os tentáculos começaram a avançar e se espalhar, dando espaço para a luz azulada que começava a brilhar intensamente.

         

          Assim que a criatura começou a avançar rumo a um navio parado, todos tiveram que segurar firmemente, tomando cuidado para que os tentáculos não encostassem neles, além da corrente de água que vinha contra eles, os pressionando a voltarem para o fundo do estômago do bicho.

          Após alguns segundos, que pareceram uma eternidade, a criatura emergiu sua cabeça para fora do oceano, pronta para abocanhar o inimigo. Nesse momento, quando todos sentiram a pressão da água diminuir e a brisa fresca os atingir, eles avistaram a escuridão do oceano e mais afastado, um ponto fraco de luz, que ninguém parou para reparar o que poderia ser. Todos tomaram o fôlego e então saltaram para fora daquela boca enorme, aproveitando que _Gloomthing_   se impulsionava para o alto antes de cair.

          Os seis piratas caíram rapidamente na água, cada um para um lado.

Não fora fácil se manter firme, com a cabeça para fora da linha do mar, pois o corpo da criatura fazia o oceano oscilar demais, os afastando da besta gigante, o que para eles, era muita sorte.

          Aqueles que conseguiram se estabilizar naquele balançar, nadaram para mais longe, usando a luz azulada que saía das guelras da criatura como guia.

          Contudo, todos pararam assim que um som alto de um canhão fora ouvido, acertando algo maciço. Bebe, que já estava numa distância considerável da criatura, ouviu o grito agudo da criatura, gemendo de dor antes de outros tiros serem disparando, atingindo certeiramente a cabeça do _Gloomthing_. Foram num total de cinco tiros, sem contar o primeiro, seguidos até a criatura se calar.

          A loira não podia ver, mas sabia que ela estava caindo e que logo viria o baque no mar, que criaria uma onda muito forte para empurrá-los ainda mais longe dali.

          E foi o que aconteceu, mesmo que Bebe tentasse nadar o mais rápido que conseguia, ela ainda fora atingida, fazendo-a se afundar várias vezes até as oscilações pararem.

          Houve um momento de escuridão e silêncio, nem mesmo os outros piratas nadavam, até que simplesmente uma luz se acendeu, sem ser de uma criatura. A luz vinha de outro lugar, bem afastada da _Gloomthing_ , porém, a claridade era tão forte que a loira achou que aquilo estava bem ao seu lado.

          — Acho que é um navio! — Gritou Butters após uns minutos de observação.

          Bebe também pensara a mesma coisa, mas por um lado desconfiava, afinal, que navio teria uma luz daquele jeito? Nem mesmo os lampiões eram fortes suficientes para iluminar um quarto minúsculo, como brilharia daquele jeito?

          No entanto, mesmo na dúvida ela nadou até lá, junto dos outros marujos que demoraram mais para alcançá-la.

          A luz forte se intensificava conforme eles se aproximavam e todos ali na água, sabiam que o navio também estava se dirigindo a eles.

          Não demorou muito para que a embarcação parasse e eles se aproximassem o suficiente. Todos na água repararam que no navio haviam outras luzes mais fortes, iluminando algumas partes da embarcação e mostrando bem a sua bandeira pirata, que consistia numa caveira com uma faixa cobrindo toda a sua cabeça. Haviam outros detalhes também que eles não conseguiam enxergar direito. Mas não só isso, eles podiam ver alguns homens parados, olhando para eles.

Dois deles chegaram a dar espaço para um outro que entrou no meio deles segurando uma lamparina em mãos, erguendo-a e iluminando ainda mais seu rosto. Logo reconheceram como sendo o Capitão devido as suas vestes mais elegantes que os demais piratas.

          — O navio de vocês afundou? — Perguntou.

          — Não, quer dizer, mais ou menos. — Respondeu Butters com dificuldade.

          — Nós fomos engolidos pelo _Gloomthing_. — Declarou Bebe.

          O Capitão apenas os encarou com as sobrancelhas arqueadas, mas logo sorriu.

          — Vocês foram engolidos pela criatura que acabei de matar? — Falou, com um certo convencimento em sua voz. Os piratas dentro do mar olharam espantados para o jovem acima deles.

          — Então foi você que atirou? — Perguntou Clyde, completamente admirado, e assustado, afinal, ninguém nunca havia conseguido matar um _Gloomthing_ tão facilmente.

          O homem apenas sorriu em reposta, então se escorou no parapeito e os encarou bem.

          — Creio então que vocês não possuem mais um navio e isso seria muito perigoso, principalmente próximo a área das serpentes. — Começou o Capitão, Bebe já imaginou o que viria a seguir — Acredito que vocês querem um local para descansar, não é?

          Os outros se entreolharam. De fato, eles queriam. Caminhar pelo interior de um animal gigante não fora fácil, ainda mais lutar com alguns tentáculos na cavidade da garganta.

          — Creio que isso não será de graça. — Falou Bebe.

          — Com certeza não. Eu posso deixá-los subir e posso oferecer uma boa comida e um bom local de descanso, no entanto... — Fez uma pausa, encarando cada um deles antes de voltar a falar — Estou precisando de homens na minha tripulação, assim, seria interessante se vocês se juntassem a mim.

          Barba Gorda ousou a respondê-lo, algo que Clyde já imaginava o que seria, afinal, ele também era um capitão de navio, não se submeteria a obedecer ...

          — Eu sou o Capitão, não vou obedecer a ordens dos outros!

          Stevens encarou o gordo, já revirando os olhos para ele, era exatamente o que Clyde esperava do Barba Egoísta.

          — Qual seu nome, Capitão de Barco Nenhum? — Perguntou o homem.

          — Barba Gorda, da tripulação do Barba Gorda. — Respondeu o gordo — O melhor Capitão dos Setes Mares.

          — Deixe-me avisar que não faço parte da tripulação deste homem. — Começou Bebe. Se aquela era sua oportunidade de descansar e começar a procurar Wendy, então ela aceitaria o que fosse — Me chamo Bebe Stevens, contramestre da tripulação _Children of Sea_.

          —Eu já ouvi muito de vocês. — O pirata desencostou da borda-falsa, encarando a loira antes de olhar para seus homens — Joguem as cordas!

          Os homens do navio buscaram as cordas e jogaram para que eles pudessem subir.

          Assim que fizéramos piratas naufragados foram alçados, todos desabaram no convés, descansando dessa confusão enorme, sob os olhares julgadores dos piratas da tripulação desconhecida. O Capitão da embarcação apareceu em frente a eles, sem a lamparina que segurava.

          — Bom, acho que é bom vocês comerem bem, pois temos assuntos a tratar, Bebe. Sua capitã esteve aqui comigo faz algumas horas e ela pediu a minha ajuda. Ironicamente ela estava na mesma situação que vocês.

          Todos os seis se entreolharam rapidamente, com Bebe sorrindo e sentindo-se aliviada por saber que Wendy estava viva.

         — Aliás, eu sou o Capitão Stan Marsh, da tripulação _Hired Guns_ , os matadores de criaturas marinhas.

          O capitão deu as costas e se afastou para uma das cabines enquanto seus homens faziam os piratas recém-salvos caminharem em direção a Stan.

          Eles, Barba Gorda, Ike e Butters apenas se encararam, com receio da tripulação que acabaram de se meter.

          Stevens sorriu novamente, enquanto elogiava sua Capitã por ter levado a sorte grande de conseguir uma ajuda tão importante.

          Em contrapartida, Clyde caminhava logo atrás, observando o quanto Bebe parecia contente por finalmente saber algo de sua capitã, já que demonstrara tanta preocupação em ter se separado dela. E bem, isso o deixava feliz, afinal, seu objetivo era salvá-la, sendo que nem precisava ser realmente resgatada.

          Entretanto a aventura ainda não estava no fim, por isso ele ainda estaria bem próximo á ela, para que possa cumprir o que viera fazer.

**Author's Note:**

> Quero agradecer a [ ClotsQueen (clotpolemerlin)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/clotpolemerlin) por me ajudar a betar, por me animar, me ajudar nessa sinopse... Por tudo!!! <3 O que eu faria sem você??? Sério, agradeço demais!! 
> 
> Agora, o que acharam??? 
> 
> Queria dizer que apesar de ser grande, era pra ser muuuito mais!! Mas como eu escrevi muito em cima do tempo e estou trabalhando, tive que cortar metade da fic! 
> 
> Bom, vocês puderam reparar que fiz menções dos personagens de Boku no Hero, certo? Então, eu quero dizer que tem um motivo. Esse universo foi criado para uma DekuYama, mas como não consegui postar, acabei deixando no cantinho pra depois e aí surgiu a oportunidade de usar nesta fic, já que eles tem AU piratas. Por isso há menções de BnH. E assim, eu ainda postarei a fic de BnH com esse AU hehhe. Assim como uma continuação dessa ou uma sidefic com os outros personagens que são dito no texto como Craig, Stan, Kyle... Até mesmo com esses que aparecem muito. E eu estou super tentada a isso! 
> 
> Enfim, eu falei demais kkk. 
> 
> Espero que todos tenham gostado e me deixem saber o que acharam disso tudo, certo? 
> 
> Bom, é isso! 
> 
> Beijos =3


End file.
